Conventional security and monitoring systems allow a central monitoring station to receive alarm information concerning events that occur in a remote protected area. Such systems allow an operator of the monitoring station to monitor the status of sensors within the protected area and upon the occurrence of an event that triggers a sensor, conventional systems allow the operator to interact with other devices in the protected area by connecting to cameras or other monitoring devices to provide surveillance of the protected area. As an example, some conventional security systems support the remote control of cameras for Pan-Zoom-Tilt (PZT) and for selection of individual cameras from a set of cameras installed at the protected area. In order to control the behavior of the system at the protected area, a mechanism must be in place for a message to travel from a given monitor station to the protected area hardware and software. Some conventional security systems utilize a computer network medium to carry these messages. These conventional network-based security systems provide the ability to remotely connect into the hardware and software using an inbound connection from the monitoring station to the protected site in order to remotely control the cameras and sensors in the protected area.
In addition, during occurrence of an event, the conventional protected area serves as a broadcaster of the alarm information concerning the event to the remote endpoint monitor stations. This transmission is accomplished in two known ways:                1. The protected area establishes a direct independent communication pipe over a computer network or other communication medium to each endpoint monitor station; and        2. The protected area utilizes a socket based broadcast or multicast mechanism to provide alarm notifications to multiple endpoint monitoring stations simultaneously.        
Both of these methods require the protected site to execute software or perform other operations that can transmit information to remote monitoring points or stations over a computer network such as the Internet.